Six Men And A Toddler
by NightsDawne
Summary: YAOI: Cupid's Trio 3: Irvine, Seifer, and Squall spend the winter festival at Laguna's house. Seifer and Squall get as close to each other as they are to Irvine. Can Laguna get through Squall's wall of resentment? Complete.
1. Getting There Is Half The Battle

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne

[Yes, yes, it's another Cupid's Trio story, but you didn't really think it was going to end, did you? What happens when Squall and his boyfriends decide to spend the holidays with Squall's dad? And what happens when there's a cute little toddler along to complicate things? Veddy's baaaack! Disclaimer: None of them are mine except Veddy, they're all Squaresoft's.]

Cupid's Trio Stories:  
Ride 'Em Cowboy  
Red Hot Luvin'  
Weekend Getaway

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting There Is Half The Battle

Squall looked over at Seifer. "You have the tickets, right?"

"Yes, dumbass. I haven't managed to lose them since you asked me five fucking minutes ago."

"I just want to make sure." Squall frowned, putting his hand on his hip. "This is the last train out tonight. I don't want us to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Do you want to hold the Goddamn tickets?" Seifer crossed his arms.

"No, then you'd be bitching about wanting to have them back."

"Who's the one bitching, Squall? Besides, I don't bitch. I point out who's the more responsible one between us."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Right, you, responsible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seifer turned his back to the train pulling into the station.

"I'm the one earning all the money you spend, sweetheart."

"The hell are you implying, that you're my sugar daddy?!" Seifer grabbed Squall, yanking him forward to trip over Seifer's duffel bag on the platform. "Let's get one thing straight, _sweetheart_, I am not your whore."

Squall pushed away from Seifer. "I never said that! God, you always twist my words around!"

"That's because you never do anything but bitch!"

"Darlin's, are you gonna fight all night or are you gonna get on the train?" Seifer and Squall turned to see Irvine leaning out of the window of the newly arrived train from Deling City. "I swear, I can't leave y'all alone for six hours without ya gettin' homicidal on each other."

"He started it." Seifer grabbed his duffel and walked to the edge of the platform, making his way onto the train. Squall threw his hands up in exasperation and picked up his suitcase, following in sullen silence, his eyes boring into Seifer's back as they walked back to the SeeD private car. Seifer slid the tickets through the card slot, then kicked open the door, tossing his duffel to the side as he strode over to give Irvine a kiss. Irvine started for a moment as he was grabbed, then laughed against Seifer's lips, sliding his arms around his neck. Squall narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth as he put his suitcase in the luggage compartment, then picked up the duffel bag to put it away.

"Missed you two." Irvine looked over to Squall. "Don't I get a kiss, darlin'?"

Squall slammed the compartment shut and walked over, pushing Seifer out of the way to wrap his arms around Irvine, pressing his body to his tightly as he kissed his lover deeply, slowly relaxing as Irvine's arms embraced him. Irvine pulled his head back, blinking. "Wow. More used ta greetin's like that from Seif."

"Don't leave us alone again? He's such an ass when you're not there." Squall dropped his head against Irvine's shoulder. Irvine looked at Seifer questioningly.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I'm an ass. He bitches for six fucking hours straight, nags me constantly, and I'm the ass." Irvine raised a brow, tilting his head forward to look up at the blond from under the brim of his hat. "No, don't give me that look. He should get down on his knees and thank me for not kicking his ass." Irvine pursed his lips, continuing to look at Seifer. The muscular cadet groaned, closing his eyes in defeat. "C'mere, Squall."

Squall turned his stormy eyes on Seifer. "Why?"

Seifer's eyes snapped open. "Fuck Ifrit with a flagpole, will you get your ass over here?!"

Squall stiffened, but let go of Irvine to face Seifer. Seifer slid his arms gently around the tense brunette, pulling him to him slowly and dropping his head down to give him a tender kiss. Squall flinched in resistance, then started to melt in Seifer's arms, his hand sliding behind the taller man's neck. Irvine grinned as Squall dropped his head to sigh against Seifer's shirt, Seifer nuzzling his hair. "Great, apologies accepted on both sides."

"Seeeeefff!" A small auburn-haired head emerged from the blankets of the bunk behind Irvine, the toddler with a serious case of bedhead grinning happily. Irvine turned around to scoop up his son and give him a bounce.

"Did your Uncle Seifer and Uncle Squall wake you up with their squabblin', lil bronco?"

Seifer feigned irritation. "His diaper dry?"

Irvine checked. "Yup."

Seifer held his arms out. "Okay, c'mon, brat. You want your Seif you got him." Irvine laughed and handed the beaming little boy over.

Squall sighed, leaning against Irvine. "He's got a name, Seifer. Veddy, not brat."

Irvine draped his arms around Squall's waist. "He's just fakin' it, darlin'. You know manly Seifer can't possibly be nuts over a kid, even if he's cute, and happy, and he's the only one he calls by name."

Seifer shot him a look as he sat down to give Veddy a ride on his knee. "The kid's just got good taste."

"Don't get him all riled up, gorgeous. I just got him ta sleep a few minutes before the train pulled into the station. You get him all worked up playin' and he'll never lay back down."

Squall held his hands out for Veddy. "I'll get him to sleep." He sighed as Seifer frowned at him. "You and Irvine go ahead and get in bed. I know you want to anyway." 

Seifer looked to Irvine and grinned slowly, holding Veddy up so Squall could take him, then climbed up to the top bunk, his pants dropping down to the floor a moment later. Irvine chuckled and followed him up. "Get him ta sleep quick, darlin'. I don't think Seif can hold out against them primal instincts of his much longer."

Squall sighed, sitting down and tucking Veddy back in his bunk. "Your Uncle Seifer is a horny sex addict, Veddy," he whispered. He ignored the noises of light foreplay above them, singing a lullaby in hopes it would destroy the mood or at least delay it until Veddy was asleep.

Laguna pulled his hair back into a sloppy ponytail, searching the drive for the arrival of his son and both his boyfriends. He was still rather lost about how to deal with this whole situation. His son was gay. That was enough to deal with. He was slowly getting used to the idea. After all, what, ten percent of parents dealt with it, something like that, right? Okay, make a few adjustments, buy a rainbow flag, he'd get on the bandwagon and support his son. Two boyfriends, though. His mind ground slowly to a halt and made an embarrassing refusal to be that liberal. He wanted Squall to be happy, yes, but His and His becoming His and His and His was getting a bit excessive. Then there was the fact that one of those His-es was a father. Not that it wasn't something one would expect from Irvine. He'd spent a couple of hard working years building up a reputation as the last guy who'd have time to sleep with men. Oh well, at least he didn't have to mourn a lack of grandchildren in his future. He bent down and rubbed the back of his calf, feeling a long series of cramps coming home for the holidays.

"We got the crib put together." Kiros closed the front door behind him and walked over to join his friend. "Ward is only slightly better than you at following directions, it turns out. When I walked in it was a serious threat that Veddy would be sleeping at a thirty degree angle."

"Don't know what I'd do without you, Kiros." Laguna flashed a nervous smile. "Wish they'd get here already. They're late."

Kiros consulted his watch. "By two minutes. Will you relax?"

Laguna looked at his wrist. "Two hours and fifteen minutes, you mean."

Kiros furrowed his brow, then pulled Laguna's wrist up to get a look at his watch. "You forgot to wind it. The date is three days ago."

Laguna blinked and looked at the dial, then grinned sheepishly. "No wonder it's always been lunchtime lately."

"You've been a total basketcase since Squall called you up and asked if they could stay here over winter festival, Laguna. Relax, it's a good thing, remember?"

Laguna scratched his hair, pulling half the front loose from the ponytail. "Yeah, I know. Kind of caught me off guard. He always acted like he hated me."

Kiros patted Laguna on the shoulder. "I'm sure Irvine and Seifer are a good influence on him. ... Well, Irvine at least. ... Okay, maybe it's just a sudden random switch in attitude." Both men looked up as a red rental sportscar swerved into the drive, narrowly missing the juniper trees on either side, then revved up towards them, screeching to a halt at the last minute. Seifer was at the wheel but was turned behind him, his head bobbing slightly in emphatic emotion and one hand waving angrily at the person in the back seat, who was Squall, yelling something back just as pointedly. Irvine's black hat was slowly banging itself against the dashboard. Kiros grinned. "They're here."

Seifer opened the driver door, climbing out. "It's a fucking speeding ticket, Squall, get over it!"

Squall pulled himself out, scowling. "A speeding ticket I'm going to have to pay for!" He turned back to lean into the car and free Veddy from his carseat.

"Your Goddamned father is the fucking president of the place, dumbass!" Seifer gestured toward Laguna in frustration. "I'm sure he can fix it! ... Hi, Laguna, Hi, Kiros."

Laguna waved, smiling reflexively. "Hi, Seifer. Hi, son."

Squall stood up again, Veddy in his arms. "I'm not asking him to pay for your bad driving."

"That's because you're afraid to ask him for anything, might mean you're RELATED!"

"I don't need his favors!" Squall turned and stormed past Laguna into the house without even acknowledging him. Laguna's smile faded slowly into a sigh and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"... Well, at least he's on the same property, it's a start." Kiros gave Laguna an encouraging smile and went to help Seifer with the luggage.

Laguna smiled half-heartedly and walked over to the passenger door as Irvine got out. "Hi, Irvine. How's it going?"

Irvine rubbed his temple. "Ya know what's a good point in favor of women, Laguna? They only get PMS once a month."

"Well, Seifer and Squall have always been a little... "

Irvine nodded. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sorry, Laguna. Don't take Squall real personal right now, he's in a bad mood. I'm sure a little restin' and relaxin'll put him back to his usual self."

Laguna offered a nod. "I'll take care of the speeding ticket. It's not a big deal, really. Wish Ellone could have been here, but she really wants to catch up on that psychology degree of hers."

Irvine grinned, draping a friendly arm around the older man's shoulders. "Woulda been nice spendin' more time with her, but it'll be kinda cool just havin' a holiday with the guys." He looked up to where Seifer and Kiros were carrying everything into the house. "Let's get inside. I want ya ta meet Veddy."


	2. Center of Attention

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 2: Center of Attention

Seifer shook his head, trying not to laugh out loud at the scene in front of him. It had taken Veddy exactly fifteen minutes to get three men in their forties, one of them a president, down on the floor on their hands and knees, chasing the giggling and squealing toddler around the livingroom. "Babe! Come out here and see this!"

Irvine stuck his head out of the kitchen. "In a minute, gorgeous, I'm at a crucial point in bastin' these ribs."

Seifer snickered. "Well, where's the camcorder?"

"In my backpack." Irvine winked, vanishing back to his cooking. Seifer couldn't help but think of the first time Irvine had made ribs for them, wearing nothing but an apron that dared them to kiss the chef. The ribs were good, even if they were burned. Irvine had blamed them, saying they'd gone way beyond what his apron offered. 

Seifer leaned over the side of the couch to dig through Irvine's backpack, knowing the camcorder would be stuffed at the bottom, lenscap off, battery probably switched on, buried under wrinkled clothes and ammunition boxes. He looked up at Squall, curled into a chair, watching the playtime going on in front of him with so many emotions fighting for his expression that it was set into a tense blank stare. "You okay, babe?"

Squall gave one of those tiny nods that Seifer was coming to interpret as 'Hell no, but I haven't figured that out myself yet.' Seifer sighed, pulling the camcorder out. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it still had battery life and tape, although the lens was dusty, smudged, and actually had auburn hair wound around it. He yanked out one of Irvine's boxers and started cleaning it, watching Squall. Squall glanced to him after a minute. "What?"

"You want to go bug Irvine in the kitchen?"

"...No."

"You want to stay here even though you look like you're trying to get your ass sucked into that chair?"

"I'm fine."

Seifer snorted, turning on the camera and recording Veddy and his new fans for Irvine's benefit. "Whatever." He heard Squall exhale slowly through his teeth. Nothing like turning the commander's pet phrase on him to set him even further into one of his moods, but maybe it would push him far enough to say what was on his mind. Prying information from Squall was like trying to get a rexaur to use a knife and fork, tedious and involving the risk of getting your head chewed off.

"Do you have to tape that?"

Seifer glanced to the side to find that Squall had moved into near fetal position, his shoulders hunched up and his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Great, a permanent record of him making an idiot of himself."

"Babe, he's got plenty of outtakes from his movie career to prove that already. Nobody's gonna see this but us, and Irvine will love it."

"Whatever."

"Had to beat me to it this time, huh?" Seifer winked, but Squall only drew his knees tighter to his chest. 

Seifer turned back to the viewfinder. Veddy was cornered between Ward and Laguna and the coffee table, both men creeping up on him, the toddler's eyebrows about to join his hairline as he squealed himself breathless. Veddy spun to escape, tripping on his not fully graceful toes and falling forward, his forehead knocking into the coffee table with a crack. Veddy fell backwards on his bottom, mouth open wide as he inhaled deeply. Ward and Laguna both sat up in alarm, reaching for Veddy, but Squall dove between them and scooped him up, hugging him tightly as Veddy's face turned red and he let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Is he okay?" Laguna was first on his feet, the color draining from his face. He stepped forward to try to get a look but Squall turned away from him.

"I'll go get some ice and the first aid kit." Kiros's long legs carried him quickly to the kitchen. He had to push past Irvine, who was leaning out the door, looking worried.

"Leave him alone. I'll take care of him." Squall's tone was almost venomous. Laguna pulled back the hand that he was extending, swallowing. Squall sat down on the couch, rocking Veddy against his shoulder. "Shh.. It's okay, Veddy.."

Laguna looked apologetically to Seifer and Irvine. "I didn't mean to... We were just playing."

Seifer set the camcorder down. "No sweat, Laguna. He's a kid, it happens. He's screaming his lungs out, that's probably a good sign." Irvine flashed Laguna a quick smile as he walked over to sit down next to Squall, rubbing Veddy's back.

"Do you think so?" Laguna chewed on his lip anxiously but kept his distance from his son. 

Kiros stepped out of the kitchen, setting the medical supplies on the coffee table. "Let me have a look, Squall. Not going to take him away from you or anything." Squall loosened his grip on Veddy a little so that Kiros could get a look at the damage. "Just a little bump. Didn't break the skin even. Probably just scared him." Kiros wrapped the ice-pack in a dishtowel and handed it to Squall. "Just hold that against it." Squall took it, his eyes narrowed on Laguna as if the accident had been an intentional act. Laguna dropped his eyes to the floor, sticking his hands in his pockets sheepishly even as Veddy started to calm down, comforted by all the attention he was receiving. The toddler leaned against Squall's chest, sucking his thumb and hiccuping as the icepack was held to his forehead. Seifer shook his head. He was going to have to have a little talk with Squall.

He waited for him outside of Veddy's room, leaning against the wall and listening to Squall's quiet rendition of Hush Little Baby, followed by the soft sucking sounds of Veddy going to town on his pacifier and Squall tiptoeing from the room. Squall looked up as he closed the door softly behind him, his brow furrowing at seeing Seifer there. He held his finger to his lips, nodding his head back towards the room. Seifer nodded, holding his hand out to Squall. Squall hesitated a moment before taking it, letting Seifer lead him down the hall to their room.

Seifer closed the door behind them, letting go of Squall's hand and walking over to sit on the edge of the elegant desk that probably cost more than all of their furniture put together. "What the hell is your problem?"

Squall narrowed his eyes, his body stiffening in defensive tension. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's one thing to hate your father. It's another to treat him the way you do. You were never even this bitchy to me."

Squall turned away. "He should have been more careful. Veddy could have been really hurt."

Seifer sighed, walking over to Squall and putting his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "That's not all there is to it and you know it. It was an accident, it could have happened with anyone."

Squall pulled away from him. "I'm not in the mood for sex, Seifer."

"Fucking A, Squall, I was just rubbing your shoulders. Every time I touch you it's not some kind of demand that you put out." He reached for Squall again, kneading his hands over his tense muscles. "You're so tight you'd probably break your neck anyway." Squall exhaled slowly, tilting his head to rub his cheek against Seifer's fingers. Seifer kissed the back of his head. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" Squall gave no reply. "... Okay, twenty questions again. Is it about your father?" Squall nodded after a moment. "Is it about Veddy?" Another nod, more hesitant. Seifer slid his thumbs up to circle them along the back of Squall's neck, knowing he was getting closer. "You're worried that Veddy's gonna like your dad more than you?" Squall's head dropped forward a bit before he shook it. Seifer took a moment to think, pressing his lips to Squall's hair. "Watching him play with Veddy reminds you that he wasn't there to play with you?" He felt Squall's shoulders shake under his hands. Squall put his hand up to his cover his eyes, his head dropped so low that his hair hid his face. Bingo.

Seifer turned Squall around, pulling him into a hug, feeling his shudders as he tried to keep from crying in front of the cadet. "Hey, it's okay, Squall.. babe. It's not doing you any good to hold it all in. I put up with your moodiness, a little crying isn't going to make me walk out." Squall sagged weakly against him, bringing his hands up to cling to his strong lover as tears fell down his cheeks. Seifer held him protectively, stroking his hair. "It wouldn't do any good to tell you all the reasons that justify why your dad wasn't there, would it. You already know them. It doesn't change it."

"I don't need him," whispered Squall.

"Then why are you crying, babe?" Seifer tilted Squall's face up to his when he got no response. "It's okay to admit you need people."

Squall bit his lip. "You don't."

Seifer shrugged a bit, reaching to get a kleenex to wipe Squall's cheeks with. "Yeah, well, I'm an ass, remember?"

Squall took the kleenex, his chest heaving in a deep sigh as he stepped back. "You just act like one most of the time."

Seifer ran his finger along Squall's jaw softly. "I need Irvine. And I need you."

Squall looked up at him. "You mean you want us."

"No. I mean I need you. You remember that night we first got together? All three of us?" Squall nodded, blowing his nose quietly. "Don't tell Irvine this, okay?"

Squall looked at him questioningly. "Tell him what?"

"What I'm gonna tell you, dumbass." He brushed his fingers against Squall's cheek, saying it so softly it was more a term of endearment than an insult. "Can I trust you?"

Squall swallowed. "Of course, Seifer."

Seifer took a deep breath, breaking into a wry grin. "He walked in when I was writing my suicide note."

"What?" Squall's jaw dropped a bit.

Seifer looked down. "I thought I'd lost him to you. And lost you to him. As much as I hated you I think it was more that I didn't want to admit that.."

Squall stepped closer. "That what, Seifer?"

"I loved you as much as I hated you. Our relationship was just so fucked up already I knew there was no way I'd ever be with you. And I loved Irvine the moment I saw him. I knew I had a chance with him at least. Until I saw you together at the reception, saw him holding you the way he did." He laughed softly. "Both of you, gone. What was I supposed to do, hang out and fuck Zell the consolation prize?"

"So you were going to kill yourself?"

Seifer nodded. "Figured I could use an ultima stone. Go out with a big badda boom."

"You would have blown up your room."

"Babe, I wasn't exactly worried about Garden property at the time, okay? Give me a break."

"So that's what you meant when you said you couldn't live without Irvine."

Seifer nodded, looking up. "Just wasn't ready to say the same thing to you."

Squall put his hand to Seifer's cheek. "Don't ever think of doing something like that again, Seifer."

"Why? Is that an order, commander?"

"Yes, it is." Squall frowned. "What would we do without you? I wouldn't have anyone to bitch at."

"You'd save a lot on speeding tickets."

"Stop talking that way. We need you, Seifer. I need you."

Seifer smiled a bit, tilting his head to the side and brushing Squall's hair out of his eyes. "You just want me."

"Stop being so stuck on yourself." Squall kissed Seifer's jaw. "I think I love you."

Seifer brushed his lips against Squall's. "Okay then. I can live with that."


	3. Family Ties

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne

[Okay, just to let you know, there's another Cupid's Trio story up now, in answer to a suggestion from DragonSoul. Three Words I Should Have Said is my first attempt at a true angst, telling Seifer's thoughts as he writes his suicide note on the night of the reception. It has a little more background story about how Seifer and Irvine got to be friends in the first place. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it. And now, back to our regular program.]

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Ties

Laguna leaned his head and arm against the pane of the French door, looking out at the deck. Some attempt at bringing winter cheer to the desert had been made in the form of strings of blue and white lights wrapped around the trunks of the palm trees and red and gold ribbons woven into the wrought iron of the fence that surrounded the lagoon-like pool and jacuzzi. Kiros and Irvine were in the pool, tossing Veddy back and forth between them. The toddler was so encompassed in floatation devices that the only part of him that could move was his kicking feet, his mouth perpetually open in laughter so that he kept up a steady intake of pool water, forcing Kiros to stop him every few throws to pat his back so he wouldn't choke. Ward floated by them on his back, the huge man's body completely hiding the raft that labored to keep him above water. Squall lay on his stomach on a lounge chair, Seifer on his back on the one next to him, sunglasses reflecting the sunshine, a half-finished bottle of beer in his hand. Laguna's eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled. Maybe it was an unusual family, but it was a family nonetheless.

He opened the door and stepped out, running his hand through his hair. He waved as Kiros looked over his shoulder.

"Finally done with work?" asked the tall black man.

Laguna nodded. "Sorry it took so long. Feel like I'm missing all the fun."

"Throw on some trunks and get in, Laguna." Irvine scooped Veddy out of the water and tried to find space on his styro-engulfed body to blow on his belly.

"Think I'll just sit and watch for a while." Laguna shaded his eyes with his hand.

"Good idea. Ward's creating enough water displacement as it is." Kiros laughed and ducked out of the way of a splash from the big man.

Laguna laughed and looked over to the lounge chairs, hesitating, then took a seat at the table, stacking the plates from their lunch. "Those were great ribs, by the way, Irvine. Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Hell, I grew up in Galbadia. I thought all us Galbadian boys were naturally gifted with barbeque."

Kiros shook his head. "Not Laguna. Do you trust him with fire?"

Irvine considered. "You got a point. Best stick ta microwave, Laguna."

Laguna grinned sheepishly. "I'm better at take out."

"He blew up three microwaves in a row," explained Kiros.

"It's amazing how easy it is to lose track of silverware on a plate." Laguna glanced over to his son, chewing his lip as Seifer rolled onto his side to run his hand intimately along Squall's bare back. Squall shifted his head to the side and smiled a lover's smile to the blond, reaching over to stroke Seifer's inner thigh. Squall had been more relaxed during lunch, even joining in the conversation as Kiros asked him about his work, but he still refused to offer Laguna more than silence or one word answers to his questions. It was as if he were doing Laguna a favor with his presence alone and was not about to give him anything more than that. Laguna had backed off, feeling that Squall's presence was more than he deserved.

His son had grown up an orphan. It didn't really matter that Laguna hadn't even known he existed until Ellone told him, having been captured and imprisoned in Esthar a month before Squall's birth. Raine, his wife and Ellone's mother, hadn't known she was pregnant when Laguna had left to travel, fulfilling his dream to be a journalist. Isolated from his family in a labor prison, then from the rest of the world as a citizen of Esthar and later its president, it had been nearly eighteen years before he learned that his wife had died in childbirth. He longed to make up for the missing time, to get to know the young man who had his mother's eyes and quiet nature, who had done nothing less than save the world from destruction, but Squall kept a wall of icy resentment between them. Laguna's boyish impulsiveness and self-depricating humor that had charmed Raine only seemed to embarrass her son and widen the gulf between them.

Squall dropped his chin against his shoulder, glancing over to his father. Laguna smiled softly to him. Squall stiffened for a moment then sat up, leaning across to kiss Seifer. The blond returned it, pulling Squall closer with the oblivious passion of youth. Laguna took his rejection with a soft sigh and looked back to the pool, letting Squall and Seifer have their privacy.

Irvine climbed out of the pool, putting Veddy down to run around. The toddler instantly started chugging in a circle like an overwound toy, bouncing off of patio furniture, cushioned from any harm by his floaties. Happy squeals created a sweet background music. "Hey, you two, don't leave me out." Irvine strolled over to sit on the foot of Squall's lounge, unbalancing it. He landed on the deck, Squall falling on top of him. Seifer laughed as Squall leaned back in Irvine's arms and grinned up at him. Laguna watched, dropping his chin on his hand.

"Ah, young love. No worries about breaking a hip." Kiros dropped down into a chair next to Laguna, reaching out one arm to redirect Veddy away from the barbeque.

"Do you think he's happy?"

"Why shouldn't he be?" Kiros took a sip from his glass of iced tea. "Look at him, he's got two boyfriends who are crazy about him."

"Yeah, I know. It's just so..." Laguna sighed.

"Unusual? So they break a few of societies rules about love, Laguna. They've got every right to run their lives the way they want."

Laguna frowned. "You're right. And there's nothing wrong with it so long as they're in love. ... Right?"

Kiros laughed. "Will you stop being such a fuddy-duddy? No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's a little different, but then again Irvine's involved and you can't possibly expect him to settle for one lover."

Laguna smiled, reaching down to pick up Veddy and sit him on his lap, the toddler tilting his head back to flash a wide grin. "Good point. I'll just have to get used to it. You, little guy, are going to be just smothered in love."

Kiros reached over to smooth Veddy's damp hair. "I really don't think he's going to mind one bit."

Seifer sat with Veddy standing on the couch cushion next to him, Veddy leaning against the tall blond and stealing pieces of caramel corn from the bowl on his lap. Seifer leaned his head over and whispered in Veddy's ear, pointing to Irvine sitting on the other side. Veddy turned his head, grinning. Seifer whispered again, still pointing. Veddy nodded. "Da-dee." Seifer grinned as Irvine tore his gaze away from the movie they were watching, one of Laguna's.

"Huh? Hey, lil bronco!" Irvine tickled Veddy's belly. "That's me, daddy."

Veddy squirmed and squealed, then went quiet again to listen to Seifer's next whisper, the cadet pointing to Squall. Veddy leaned around Seifer to see his other uncle, wrinkling his nose in a grin. "Skaw."

Squall looked up, smiling for the first time since they'd come in from the pool. "He said my name?"

"Well, something like it." Seifer held the bowl up so Veddy could get himself another piece of corn. "Sounds like his daddy did when he was a kid."

Irvine stuck his tongue out at Seifer. "He talks jus' fine."

"Maybe if he works at it really hard he can learn to talk like a hick instead." Seifer laughed, ducking from Irvine's swipe at him with his hat.

Veddy danced on the couch, pumping his arms in the air and shaking his hips. "Da-dee Seef Skaw Da-dee Seef Skaw!"

Seifer raised a brow. "Okay, I didn't teach him that."

Irvine laughed, swinging Veddy over to toss him into the air and catch him again. "Nah, that's just good ol' genetics."

"You're shameless, cowboy." Seifer poked Veddy in the ribs. "Just make sure you keep your diapers on, you're too young to be shakin' that thang." Veddy just giggled and held his arms out to Seifer, who obligingly took him, only to find out it was the popcorn the toddler was after. ".. I feel so used."

"Shh.. it's gettin' to the dragon scene!" Irvine waved his hand to quiet the conversation, eyes glued to the screen.

"... You've seen this damn movie how many times, Irvine?" Seifer rolled his eyes as the only response he got was a hand clapped over his mouth. He pulled his head back and looked over to Squall, who was blatantly ignoring the movie, choosing instead to focus on the latest issue of Weapons Monthly in his hands. Seifer gave him a nudge. "I'm out of beer."

Squall looked up. ".....And?"

"Well, go get me one."

Squall frowned. "I'm reading."

"No, you're not. You've had it on that same page for the last half hour."

"It's a long article."

"It's a fucking advertisement, dumbass."

Squall looked down and turned the page quickly. "Well, now it's an article. Happy?"

"I'd be happy if I had a nice cold one in my hand right now."

"When did your legs stop working?"

"I've got the kid." 

Irvine cast them a glare. "Hush!"

Seifer raised a brow. "See? You got Irvine mad."

Squall rolled his eyes, getting up and throwing the magazine on the couch. "Fine, I'll get your beer!" 

Seifer smiled as he watched the brunette storm off to the kitchen, then let it fade as he saw Irvine's pout. "Now what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You made me miss the dialogue."

Seifer sighed and handed Irvine the remote. "It's called rewind, babe. It's not like you don't have this movie memorized anyway."

Irvine settled into a happy grin again as he rewound the tape to his favorite heroic battle scene.

Squall threw open the refridgerator and grabbed a bottle of beer, getting an extra for Irvine to avoid a second trip and a bottled water for himself. He stood back up, blinking for a second as he saw someone behind the open door of the fridge, his eyes working to make the adjustment from the light to the darkened kitchen. "Oh. It's you."

Laguna grinned, running his hand through his hair. "You guys still up?"

Squall shrugged, settling the drinks in his arm and closing the door.

Laguna shifted his weight. "Need any help with those?"

"No."

"Okay." Laguna turned as Squall walked past him towards the doorway. "Um, Squall?"

Squall stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Squall shrugged again. "Seifer wanted to."

Laguna bit his lip as Squall walked back out, then sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Still glad, son," he whispered.


	4. Sandwich Nazi

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne

[Shameless begging bit: For those of you Squaresoft fans who are also into FF7 and Xenogears, I have two stories started in those catagories, but I'm looking for guidance as to whether they should be continued. Face And Ghost is a Vincent/Lucretia story written in a lame attempt at H.G. Wells style. Hyuga's Manslut Adventures is a comedic yaoi parody about the endless pairings poor Citan is forced into in fanfics. R&Rs will let me know if I should go on with them. Pleeeeeeease? Okay, done now]

* * *

Chapter 4: Sandwich Nazi

Seifer slapped the knife to the bread and started spreading. From the corner of his eye he could see Squall's fingers drumming on the counter. He tilted one eyebrow and scraped the knife on the edge of the bread to get the last of the peanut butter off of it, then stuck it into the jar of jelly. He picked up the jelly jar and tilted it to deliver a healthy glob onto the peanut butter.

"What are you doing?"

Seifer looked over at Squall, who was staring at the sandwich. "The hell does it look like I'm doing, dumbass? I'm making a sandwich."

"You're doing it wrong."

Seifer set the jelly jar down. "It's not brain surgery, Squall, I think I can handle it." He started spreading the jelly out. Squall's drumming stopped as his fingers clenched the countertop. Seifer took a deep breath and looked at him. "What?!"

"You're putting the jelly on the peanut butter."

"....And?"

Squall tossed his head in exhasperation. "It's supposed to go on the other piece of bread!"

Seifer furrowed his brow incredulously. "The hell are you, the fucking sandwich nazi?"

"Look," explained Squall with exagerrated patience, "if you put the jelly on the peanut butter it doesn't spread evenly. It just blobs. If you put the peanut butter on one piece of bread and the jelly on the other, on the other hand, it comes out smooth and even, with an equal amount of peanut butter and jelly in each bite."

Seifer stared at him for a moment. "Squall, babe, you're too damn anal about these things. It's a sandwich."

"I'm not anal!"

"This is like that argument about which way the toilet paper goes on the roll, isn't it."

Squall's eyes narrowed. "It goes _over_. That's why they put the design on one side."

"So buy _white_ paper."

Irvine walked into the kitchen, swiping a finger through Seifer's jelly and licking it off. "You two havin' the TP fight again?"

"It's not a fight. Squall just has issues."

Squall frowned. "At least I finally got you to put it on the roll instead of leaving it on the back of the tank."

Irvine draped an arm around each and gave them kisses. "How about a change of subject before we wind up like we did last time? Even if Squall was adorable all wrapped up in toilet paper like a cute little mummy."

Seifer grinned. "You'll note that I got the design on the outside."

Squall clenched his teeth. "It wasn't cute. Eat your sandwich." He started to turn away. Irvine was about to employ his look on Seifer, but was a bit surprised when Seifer reached out without him needing to, pulling Squall to him and kissing him.

"You're cute even with issues, you know that, don't you, babe?" Seifer lifted Squall's chin so that he had to look up at him.

Squall gave him a little hint of a smile and took Irvine's hand, leading him out of the kitchen. "Be sure you wash the knife off instead of letting the jelly dry on it."

Seifer chuckled, shaking his head as he started rinsing the knife off.

Laguna walked down the hall to the livingroom, yawning. Well, it was time to start putting on the holiday spirit. He grinned at the thought of the whole lot of them picking out a real tree together. It would have to warm Squall up a bit. He rubbed his hands together as he stepped out into the livingroom. "Hey guys, get ready. We'll go as soon as Veddy's.... up..." He trailed off and spun around quickly, admiring one of the works of art that hung on his wall. Damn! It was a mirror! He just clapped his hand over his eyes and turned the same shade of red as Squall.

Irvine giggled, dropping his hat over his lap innocently. "Mornin' Laguna. You sleep well?"

"Uh.. fine.. I'm so sorry."

"Nah, our fault. Thought you were still asleep." Irvine got himself buttoned up and pulled Squall up from his kneeling position on the floor to sit next to him, putting his arm around him. "All clear."

Laguna peeked between his fingers into the mirror before he decided to turn around again. "I was.. um.."

"About to tell us we would go as soon as Veddy's up? Go where?" Irvine was as casual as he would be if he and Squall had been caught playing Triple Triad. Laguna had to stop for a moment and wonder just how many times Irvine had been walked in on.

"I.. uh.. what?"

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, right. Um.. Tree. We need to pick out a tree." Laguna smiled reflexively. "I bet Veddy will have fun decorating it."

Irvine lit up and actually bounced on the couch. "YAHOO! Seif! We're gonna go get a tree!"

Seifer walked out of the kitchen, chewing on the last of his sandwich. "Chill, cowboy. Cool. Hey Laguna."

Laguna waved. "Hi, Seifer. Anyway, the limo will be ready in about an hour."

Seifer nodded. "You got a rash or something?"

"Me?" Laguna cleared his throat, only blushing more. "Um, no. Just... I think I'm going to go get some orange juice." He kept his smile in place as he hurried to the escape of the kitchen.

Seifer looked over at a giggling Irvine and a blushing and sulky Squall. "... You two were going down, weren't you. Damn, we've got a room."

Squall looked up at him. "Oh, shut up, Mr. Let's Do It In Your Office Nobody Is Going To Walk In. I thought Headmaster Cid was going to have a heart attack right there."

Irvine blinked. "You two got caught by Cid?"

Seifer snickered. "Hey, at least he always knocks now."

Squall sighed and hit Irvine to make him stop laughing. "I'm going to go get Veddy dressed." He got off the couch and started down the hall.

"Hey, Squall." Seifer grinned. "Wash your hands first." He and Irvine both cracked up as they got the silent reply of a middle finger over Squall's shoulder. Seifer pulled Irvine up from the couch into his arms. "Let's go to our room. Don't want to leave a job unfinished."

By the time they were all ready to go Laguna had managed to stow the incident in the mental file of Things I've Seen That I Really Didn't Want To and was back in holiday cheer. They were all dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, except Veddy, who was wearing a pair of overalls and a turtleneck with baby moogles in cowboy hats on it. Laguna watched as Ward crammed his bulk into the back of the limo, the car tipping dangerously to his side, then righting as he got himself centered on the seat. "Okay, everybody, get in."

Irvine sashayed to the car. "I get ta ride in a li-mo, I get ta ride in a li-mo."

"Fucking A, Irvine, if you start singing Selphie's train song I'm gonna tape your mouth shut." Seifer gave him a push into the car.

Irvine stuck his tongue out as he scooted to the far side. "It ain't a train, it's a limo, Seif. Hey! Bar!"

"Irvine, it's nine o'clock in the morning." Kiros shook his head as he got himself situated.

"I know, I'm just gonna have a juice. You wanna ju-ju, Veddy?" Irvine waved a box of apple juice.

Veddy strained to reach it from Squall's arms. "Ju-ju!"

Seifer finished getting the car seat in and plopped down next to Irvine, taking the juice and putting the straw in it before handing it to the toddler. Squall sighed, trying to get the belt over Veddy's lap as he squirmed, only succeeding once he calmed down to start slurping his juice. The chauffeur closed the door once they were all inside and walked back to the driver's door to start it up. Seifer looked over at Irvine. "What are you doing now?"

Irvine waved the phone excitedly. "I'm gonna call Sefie! From a limo!"

"Dumbass. We've all got cell phones, you can call her from anywhere."

"But anywhere ain't a limo." Irvine punched the buttons happily. Seifer sighed, shaking his head.

"It's alright, he can use it. It's not going to harm anything, Seifer." Laguna sat back and smiled to Squall, directly across from him. "I'm sure you've been in plenty of limos before."

"No." Squall looked out the window.

"Well, you can borrow mine anytime you want while you're here."

"Whatever."

"Do you want to go to the mall after we pick a tree?"

Squall shrugged.

Seifer came to the rescue. "Sounds good, Laguna. We still have some things to pick up. .. Fucking phoenix feathers, what are you doing now, Irvine?" He yanked on Irvine's leg, his boyfriend standing on the seat, phone cord stretching upwards to the cowboy's upper body, which was through the sunroof. Irvine kicked his hand away, still chatting with Selphie. Seifer sighed. "You're gonna lose your hat," he yelled up. Irvine looked down at him and dropped back down into his seat.

Kiros chuckled. "Rather like having two kids along."

"He's just easily excited." Seifer put an arm around Irvine to try and keep him somewhat still.

"It's okay, I've always wanted to do that myself." Laguna grinned, then took on a more serious expression as he felt Squall's eyes on him. "Not that I'm going to."

"Probably not very presidential," agreed Seifer. He frowned as Irvine waved his hand in animated conversation, cranberry juice shooting from his box and hitting Seifer in the side of the face. Seifer took the box away. "It's gonna be a long limo ride."


	5. Oh Tannenbaum

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne

[You people know by now that I can't work on just one project at a time, right? Anyhoo, I'm concurrently writing a tangent to the Cupid's Trio stories, a yuri for Fuu and a certain perky brunette. It's called Melting The Ice. I promise I'm not going to drop Six Men or any of the other fics I'm writing. Honest. It just gives me something to do when I'm stuck in a bit of writer's block! So, R&R on my little Selfuu, please? =)]

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh Tannenbaum

Seifer froze, furrowing his brow at the sudden sound of jingling bells behind his shoulder. He handed Veddy to Ward silently and hesitantly looked over his shoulder, then groaned and dropped his face in his hand. "Irvine...."

Irvine beamed, bouncing his head so that his hat jingled again. He'd traded his stetson for a furry red number trimmed in white, the pointed end sporting a white pom-pom with three jingle bells wound around it. "Ain't it cool? I got you one, too."

Seifer stiffened as Irvine pulled the hat over his head. "Why do you always have to buy stupid shit and then make me be seen with it?"

"Because it's cute." Irvine stepped back and looked over the results. "Course, it's more in the spirit of the holiday if ya smile, gorgeous."

"It has.. a pom-pom." Seifer scowled.

"Shut up, he's making me wear one, too." Squall walked up, trying to keep his head still to avoid jingling.

"This, though, this is the kicker!" Irvine cheerfully planted a miniature version of the hat on Veddy's head, which was promptly removed by the toddler for an examination. Veddy gave it a shake, squealing with delight at the opportunity to make noise. "Ain't that adorable?"

"If he gets to take his off I'm not wearing mine." Seifer snatched the hat off of his head to stick it in his coat pocket. Irvine sniffled, jutting his lower lip out a bit and batting his long lashes. Seifer frowned. "Don't look at me like that." Irvine stepped in close, wrapping his arms around Seifer's shoulders and nibbling his ear. Seifer clenched his teeth in resistance. "Don't.. do that.." Irvine added a bit of lobe sucking. Seifer sighed in defeat as Irvine pulled the hat out of his pocket and put it back on him.

"There now. You're just so cute I could eat ya up. Hey, Kiros, get a picture of us!" Irvine grabbed Squall and pulled him to his side.

"No, don--" Seifer's protest was cut off by a flash and the soft hum of film advancing. "Cowboy, you're going to get so fucked for this," the blond muttered.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's going to discourage him, Seif."

"Hey, boys, what do you think of this one?" Laguna waved them over to the center of the tree lot.

Irvine dragged his boyfriends with him, the trio sounding like a sled crossing Trabia's snowfields, much to Squall and Seifer's chagrin. "Yahoo, that's a beaut, Laguna!"

Laguna blinked at them. "Oh, it's your hats. Guess we won't lose you guys now. What do you think, Squall?"

Squall sighed and looked up at the 12 foot pine, glancing up in annoyance as the movement elicited more jingles. "It's a tree."

"Thanks for the stellar identification, dumbass." Seifer walked around it. "Looks good, Laguna. Kind of big, though, isn't it?"

"I've got a cathedral ceiling. Besides, it's the best tree on the lot and we want the best, don't we?"

"Do you have enough decorations to cover it?" Seifer gave one of the branches a shake.

"I was thinking we could just buy a bunch at the mall. Is it okay with you, Squall?" Laguna nibbled his lip, looking to his son.

Squall shrugged. "It's your tree."

Laguna sighed. "Our tree. We're having a holiday together, remember?"

Squall put his hand on his hip. "It's fine, alright?"

"I'll go pay for it and arrange to have it delivered to the house." Kiros grabbed the tag off of it and headed for the sales stand.

"This is gonna be so cool, doncha think, darlin'?" Irvine hugged Squall from the side. Jingle jingle.

"Whatever."

Seifer frowned around the tree. "Who pissed in your chocobo puffs this morning? Have a little holiday spirit, babe."

"I'm wearing a fuzzy jingling hat in the middle of a paved lot filled with imported trees and it's over a hundred degrees." Squall sulked.

"The limo's air-conditioned," offered Laguna apologetically. "We can wait in there and then head to the mall. That's air-conditioned, too."

Squall nodded, turning and walking for the limo, the others trailing behind. Irvine squeezed Laguna's shoulder and gave him a reassuring grin. "Things'll be better when we start decoratin'."

"I hope so." Laguna returned the smile, hiding his discouragement.

"Goddammit! Put it back! Do you have to grab everything that's a toy?"

Kiros looked over to Seifer. "He's only nineteen months old, Seifer."

"No, he isn't, he's eighteen years old. Irvine, you don't need another rc car." Seifer grabbed the box and stuck it back on the shelf.

Irvine pouted. "But it's a purple jeep. You know I always wanted a purple jeep."

Seifer grabbed Irvine's hand, dragging him to the decorations aisle. "Just stay away from the toys?" He gave Squall a wink on the sly, the brunette nodding and quietly dropping the purple jeep into his shopping basket along with all the toys for Veddy. "Now help me get lights, babe."

Irvine sighed. "What color?"

"I dunno." Seifer looked over to Laguna, who was busy playing with the toy train display. "Goonie! What color?"

"Whatever you like, guys." Laguna flashed a grin. "Goonie. Cute."

"Appropriate," muttered Squall under his breath.

"They don't have black." Seifer grabbed Irvine's arm before he could be distracted by the train. "Decorations, cowboy."

Irvine furrowed his brow. "How goth can you get darlin'? Black festival lights? Hey, how about purple?"

Seifer eyed Irvine. "Do you know any other colors?"

"You should talk. Okay, what about blue?" Irvine waved a box of mini lights.

"Blue works." Seifer dumped several boxes of blue lights into Ward's cart. "Now what else?"

Irvine blinked. "Why you lookin' at me?"

"You're on the festival committee with Selphie. You do this shit, not me."

Irvine shrugged. "I just sorta hang things up high where the girls tell me to, gorgeous."

Squall sighed, leaving his cart and Veddy in Kiros's care to save his decor clueless lovers. "Garlands, balls, tree topper." He picked up a garland to toss in the decorations cart.

Irvine raised a brow. "Green garland with blue lights?"

Squall looked at the garland and put it back, glancing to Seifer as he moved his hand over the rack. Seifer shook his head, then nodded. Squall picked up a blue garland and tossed it in the cart, then got several more from the same spot. "Okay, balls."

Irvine giggled. "He said balls." Seifer smacked the back of Irvine's head. Jingle jingle. Irvine straightened his hat and bounced over to help with the balls, again raising his brow at Squall's selection. "What is it with you and green?"

Seifer sighed, reaching around Irvine to help Squall out. "He's color blind, dumbass. He can't tell the difference between blue and green. Makes him great with camoflage, though. Can see right through it."

"So that's why you always wear black, darlin'?" Irvine looked at Seifer from the corner of his eye. "What's your excuse?"

"I like black and I can kick the ass of anyone who has a problem with it."

"So goth he craps ash." Squall winked at Irvine, grabbing a star and tossing it in. Irvine cracked up, then went silent at Seifer's look.

Seifer shook his head. "I'm not goth."

"Well, what are you then? Trenchcoat, black clothes.." Squall tugged on Seifer's sleeve.

"I'm me. Fuck, I'm being critiqued by Cowboy Bob and Baby Punk T."

Squall looked down. "This isn't punk."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Black leather and bondage pants?"

"I happen to like the buckles. They're practical." Squall frowned.

Seifer snorted. "Practical? For what? Hooking your handcuffs to?"

Squall narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who likes handcuffs! The straps, for your information, provide good support for combat. That's my lead leg."

Irvine smiled and waved to the elderly couple passing by with rather shocked expressions. "How about we talk about fashion at home, darlin's?"

Seifer grabbed Squall's ass with a smirk. "Support. That explains the belt then."

Squall jumped, spinning around. "Just get the balls, Seifer!" He paused, eyeing the elderly couple, who were hurrying away. "... Festival tree balls!" He looked back to find his boyfriends doubled over in laughter. "Oh just shut up."

"Everything going okay?" Laguna smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked over.

"Yeah, we got everything, I think." Seifer snickered and tweaked Squall's cheek. "You're blushing."

Squall slapped his hand away. "Whatever. Let's go." He stormed over to Kiros and took back his cart.

Seifer slapped Laguna on the back. "Don't worry, Goonie. It's not you this time."

* * *

[Thanks to necrofish for the ash crap line. ;). Okay, I know things seem to be wandering, here, but yes, there will be a point to the story eventually!]


	6. Biscuits And Chili With A Little Wasabi

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne

[Oy, flu. Let me know if I wander completely off point.]

* * *

Chapter 6: Biscuits And Chili With A Little Wasabi

Seifer glanced back at the section of the tree he had just finished hanging glass balls on. "I already did that."

Squall frowned, moving another ball. "They're not even."

"Excuse the fuck out of me. Should I get a ruler?"

Squall looked up at him. "No. I'll fix it. Just keep going right ahead and lumping them all together."

"I don't know why I'm bothering. You had to fix the lights and the garland, too."

"You just tossed them on."

"They got on, didn't they?" Seifer glanced toward the kitchen.

"You're hypoglycemic again." Squall took the box of balls from Seifer. "You always turn into a total ass when you're hungry."

"Don't start with me, babe. Damn, cowboy, how much longer 'til dinner's ready?"

"'Bout half an hour, gorgeous!" Irvine walked out of the kitchen with a plate of cheese biscuits, offering it to Seifer. "This oughta help hold ya 'til the chili's finished."

Laguna and Kiros walked out to the livingroom, the president's tall assistant on his cell phone, still clearing up the last of the day's business. Laguna offered a smile. "Anyone want egg nog?"

"Spiked?" Seifer abandoned the decorations to wolf down a biscuit after giving Irvine a kiss of gratitude.

"Well, I suppose we could.." Laguna walked over to his bar and hunted through the bottles for some rum. "Are you going to want some, Squall?"

"Plain." Squall strained to reach the upper branches. Seifer rolled his eyes and took the ball, hanging it before going back to his biscuits.

"I'll go grab the nog." Irvine walked back into the kitchen.

Squall eyed the placement of the ball, then looked at Seifer, but held back his comment about it being on the wrong branch. "Are you going to eat all of those yourself?"

Seifer shrugged and took another bite, smirking as he chewed when Squall tossed his head in exhasperation and turned away. Seifer stepped around him and held a biscuit up. Squall reached for it, but Seifer shook his head, pulling it back as he swallowed. "Just open your mouth."

Squall sighed, but did so, letting Seifer feed him. Seifer's smirk faded into that rare smile of his that actually reached his eyes, softening his chiselled features. Squall couldn't help but smile back, his irritation with his boyfriend melting away. It was more intimate than sex, seeing Seifer when he'd let his guard down like that. Squall laid his hands on Seifer's hips lightly, nibbling the edge of the biscuit so he could kiss his fingers. The blond's lips parted slightly, his gaze on Squall entranced. Squall pushed aside Seifer's hand and the biscuit with his cheek, tilting his head up to taste those lips, unwilling to let this moment of vulnerability pass. He pulled back, hearing the cadet's breath catch in his throat from the kiss. "I love you, Seifer," he whispered.

Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall, still holding the plate in one hand and the biscuit in the other as he nuzzled the commander's hair. "I love you, too, Squall," he whispered in reply. "I think everyone's trying kind of hard not to notice we're kissing."

Squall blinked, turning his head to look to the side. Laguna and Kiros were entirely too busy stirring glasses of egg nog and Ward was furiously intent on helping Veddy stack rings on one of his toys. Only Irvine was looking at them, beaming. "That's what we forgot, mistletoe! Guess you two don't need it, though." Squall sighed, dropping his cheek against Seifer's shoulder.

Seifer kissed Squall's hair. "Guess your biscuits are better than mistletoe, cowboy."

Irvine laughed, walking over to put his arms around both of them. "If that's the case, just wait 'til ya have my chili. We'll have ta go ta bed early after that."

"You know, I think this egg nog is going to become egg whip if we stir anymore." Kiros winked to the trio as he carried a tray over. "The one with the mint sprig is virgin, Squall."

"Can't you just say 'plain'?" Squall eased away from his boyfriends to take his glass.

"No problem, plain then." Kiros grinned as Irvine and Seifer each got their glasses, Seifer putting the plate down on the table to do so. "Ward, it's awful quiet in here, don't you think?"

The big man nodded, getting to his feet to turn on the stereo, tuning in some carols. Laguna took a glass of egg nog over to Ward and gave Veddy a juice box, then stood, lifting his own glass. "Isn't this the part where we make a toast?"

"The floor's all yours, Laguna." Irvine leaned back against Seifer's chest, the blond putting an arm around his waist.

"Right." Laguna looked around the room with a grin. "Um.. " He scratched his hair. "Let's see..."

"Now we know where Squall got his problem on the PA." Seifer winked to the commander. Squall just rolled his eyes.

Laguna laughed nervously. "I'm usually better at this. Just more used to doing it in front of ambassadors and senators than people I really care about. I guess that's what makes this festival so special. It's the first time I've spent it with family in a long, long time. Well, other than Kiros and Ward, didn't mean to imply that you guys aren't family. Anyway, I hope this is only the first one." Laguna looked to Squall, his aqua eyes misting a bit. "To the best holiday I could hope for, well, except maybe it might be even better if Ellone was here, but this is.. well.. wonderful."

"Here here." Kiros raised his glass, taking a sip. Irvine clinked his glass to Seifer's, everyone joining in the cheer except Squall, who stared down at his glass, then walked over to curl up in a chair.

Irvine looked over to the brunette, then up at Seifer. "Veddy still has ta put the star on, gorgeous." Seifer took the hint with a nod, giving Irvine a little squeeze before walking over to get the toddler. Irvine crouched down by the chair, sliding his fingers over Squall's hand, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. "You okay, darlin'?"

Squall nodded silently, gripping his glass a bit tighter. Irvine gazed at his face, reading him intuitively, knowing how Squall felt even when his expression refused to betray emotion. He knew that it wasn't anger, or resentment like it had been since they got to Laguna's house. It wasn't quite a named emotion, a mixture of confusion and anxiety with a hint of guilt and fear. He also knew Squall would break down and cry if he made him talk about it right now, and crying in front of everyone would only make him retreat further into himself. "Veddy's gonna put the star on. You wanna turn on the lights?"

Squall relaxed, nodding gratefully at having a distraction for the moment, turning to put his arm around Irvine for a hug. Irvine embraced him tightly, then stood up, pulling him to his feet. Ward dimmed the rest of the lights in the livingroom.

Seifer lifted Veddy up to stand on his shoulders. "Okay, kiddo, go for it."

Veddy waved the star happily. "Seeeeeef!"

"Yeah, I'm Seif. Put the star on the tree, kiddo."

Irvine snickered as Veddy popped one shiny point into his mouth for a good chew. "I don't think he gets the idea." He went into the dining room and grabbed a chair, heading back out and putting it next to the tree, then stepping up on it. "Okay, lil bronco. Ya put it right there, got it?" Irvine wiggled the top of the tree to get Veddy's attention.

Veddy beamed happily and smacked Irvine with the slobbery star lightly. "Da-dee!"

"Just put the damn star on for him, cowboy." Seifer shifted. "His shoes are hard."

"Okay, okay, hold your chocobos, gorgeous." Irvine took Veddy's hand, helping him to get the star somewhere in the vicinity of the top branch, then took it and put it on, everyone clapping in spite of the imperfection of the ceremony. Veddy squealed happily at the praise sent in his direction, fortunately easily distracted from losing the shiny bauble. Seifer set him down on the ground, where Veddy broke into his miniature version of the cowboy boogie, hoping for another round of applause, dutifully offered up by Kiros, Ward, and Laguna.

"Ready?" Squall crouched down by the plug, pushing it into the socket when he got a nod from Seifer. All seven stood back and admired the tree, unable to help the magic of the holiday creeping into them.

Seifer put his arm around Squall. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Squall tilted his head. "The star's crooked."

"You can't go five minutes without bitching, can you."

"I'm not bitching. It's hanging off to the right at a thirty degree angle."

"So? It's still cool."

"If you like crooked stars."

Irvine groaned and grabbed them each by a hand. "That's it. Time for dinner. Swear ta Shiva, don't know why ya gotta squabble all the time."

Seifer grinned, letting Irvine drag him to the table. "Easy. We're in love."

Squall furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't feed him chili."

Seifer glanced over, giving Veddy another spoonful. "He likes it."

"You'll make him sick. He's not even two yet."

"And two is some magical age when you suddenly can eat anything?" Seifer loaded up his spoon as Veddy reached for his bowl.

"Like you really care. You're not the one who gets diaper duty." Squall nibbled on a biscuit.

"Hell, babe, I don't even plan on being in the same room with him when he starts digesting this."

Kiros chuckled. "You know, I have to side with Squall on this one, Seifer. I don't think toddlers were meant to deal with Irvine's four alarm chili."

"I'm not even sure I'm dealing with it." Laguna chugged down the rest of his glass of milk. "Not that it's not good. I can't stop eating it."

Irvine grinned. "Heartburn's part of the experience." He watched Ward fill up his fifth bowl. "See? Ward's inta it." Ward gave the cowboy a thumbs up of gourmet approval before digging in.

Laguna fanned his face with one hand. "Barbeque ribs, good hot chili. Feels like back home. Could you pass the milk, Kiros?"

Kiros slid the pitcher over. "And you're still a heat wimp, just like always."

"I like it." Laguna pouted, refilling his glass. "I just need milk to try to save my tastebuds. It's like eating a Firaga spell."

"Um, Goonie..." Seifer motioned to his upper lip. "You got a mustache thing going there."

Squall sighed, gazing down at his chili to hide his embarrassment as Laguna laughed and wiped it off to a chorus of chuckles and snickers around the table. Laguna was never embarrassed about looking like an idiot, he just took it in good-natured humor. Squall wondered how he'd become the family's designated bearer of shame. He could barely handle the thought of ever looking stupid himself, now that he had a father he had to constantly worry about what others would think when Laguna screwed up. A soft rustle from the livingroom dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder to the door just in time to hear something fall to the floor with a light shattering sound. "What was that?"

Kiros, Laguna, and Ward all looked to the door, then each other. Laguna clapped a hand to his forehead. "Wasabi. Tree."

"What?" Seifer swiped his napkin over Veddy's face.

"Wasabi. Laguna's cat," explained Kiros. "He's been in hiding since you arrived. He's a little shy. Guess the tree was too much to resist, though."

"We just got it decorated!" Squall abandoned his chili, heading out to the livingroom, Irvine on his heels.

Irvine cracked up as a charcoal tail twitched from about halfway up the tree and another ball crashed to the floor, deftly flicked off by a grey paw. "Now that's a decoration we didn't think of."

A charcoal masked face of a half-grown siamese cat poked out of the branches and stared with unblinking blue eyes at the pair. Wasabi withdrew into the middle of the tree again, the entire assembly shaking as he climbed up the trunk.

"Great, he's going to knock it over." Squall frowned, putting his hand on his hip.

"Relax." Seifer stepped past Squall and Irvine, setting his nearly empty bowl on the carpet. "Here, kitty kitty. Come on, have some chili." Seifer crouched down and tapped the side of the bowl with his spoon.

"I don't think cats eat chili." Squall raised a brow as the shaking stopped and Wasabi dropped down onto the tree skirt, then trotted straight over to Seifer's bowl, dropping his head in to eat.

Irvine draped his arm around Squall. "Darlin', ain't nothin' alive can resist my chili."

Squall rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have to clean the litter box."

"Huh, look at that, Kiros." Laguna leaned around Squall with a grin.

"I see it. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't." Kiros shook his head as Seifer stroked Wasabi's back, then picked him up, the siamese breaking into a rattling purr as the blond rubbed his chin. "That cat hates everyone."

"Probably senses a kindred spirit or something." Squall crossed his arms, leaning against Irvine.

"It's the chili," insisted Irvine.

"It's neither." Seifer let Wasabi climb up to his shoulder, the cat walking around his neck to his other shoulder, eyes half closed in contentment. "Animals like me." He shrugged carefully to avoid knocking Wasabi off balance. "At least cats are cooler than dogs."

"Do you have a cat?" Laguna tipped his head to the side as Seifer indicated a negative. "Well, I like Wasabi, but.. it seems he likes someone else. If you'd like him.."

Seifer smiled a bit. "You're serious?"

"Sure." Laguna reached up to pet the saimese, getting a hiss for his effort. "Well, I'll miss you, too, Wasabi."

Seifer looked at Squall. "That okay with you?"

"... Whatever. Just so long as he doesn't shred my furniture." Squall walked back into the dining room. "Well, he's your cat. You clean up the broken balls."

Seifer snickered, walking over to start cleaning up, Wasabi jumping down to the floor to wind around his feet, still purring like a bad motor. "I think you're gonna come up with a hundred ways a day to piss him off, Sabs. Good kitty."


	7. Solstice Baby

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne

[Ugh, my apologies.. Have I mentioned that the flu sucks big time?]

* * *

Chapter 7: Solstice Baby

Squall rolled over to fill the empty space Irvine had left, cuddling up against Seifer. He opened his eyes to gaze at the blond. Seifer was absolutely beautiful when he was asleep, like a golden god, his expression relaxed, lips parted softly, his chest rising and falling gently.

Squall tried to figure out just when he had fallen in love with the other member of the trio. He'd loved Irvine from the start, although it was months before he even allowed himself to think it could be more than friendship, that he could be romantically drawn to another man. At the time he'd hated Seifer, seen him only as a bully, a dirty fighter, and his ultimate rival in everything. He'd admired him, yes, but for his skills in battle, his commanding presence, and his wicked intelligence. When Headmaster Cid had approached him to make sure it would be alright with the SeeD commander if Seifer was reinstated, Squall hadn't been surprised by reading on Seifer's records that he was a genius with a recorded IQ of 185. The written exams had never been Seifer's problem. It was his attitude that kept him a cadet.

It was Irvine who started the change in their relationship. The cowboy just seemed to have a gift with people. When Irvine had first struck up a friendship with Seifer, Squall had felt instant jealousy of an intensity he hadn't known before, but he wasn't shocked. Irvine could be friends with anyone.. well, with the exception of Zell Dincht, who had started a campaign of hating the sharpshooter the instant they met. Squall knew that it was because Zell was jealous of the attention he gave his best friend, and he hadn't wanted to be the same way with Irvine and Seifer, so he'd just let it ride. His envy erupted violently when he found out that Seifer was gay and in love with the same man he was. At the time, he might not have felt more than a fleeting moment of guilt if Seifer had killed himself that night of the reception, and that only because it would have hurt Irvine. But Seifer didn't commit suicide, and Irvine had brought them both together.

That first night they'd shared a bed Squall had still thought of Seifer as Irvine's other boyfriend. He was willing to share his lover so long as it made him happy. Irvine didn't think of Seifer as a bully but as a protector. It had surprised Squall a bit to see how tender and gentle Seifer could be with Irvine. It had surprised him even more when Seifer was just as soft with him. He could still remember Seifer's fingers in his hair, his caresses along his shoulder. It had taken a week before they'd actually kissed, but when it happened he instantly knew what Irvine had seen in their tall lover. Seifer's kisses were like wine, sweet, strong, and intoxicating.

Seifer never changed, but Squall started longing for him as much as he longed for Irvine when they would be in class or in the training center. Yes, Seifer was irritating. He was overbearing, practically a slob, and knew how to push every last one of Squall's buttons, but with a single one of those masterful kisses Squall would find himself helplessly falling for him, content only to be in his muscular arms. Love, though, seemed to have snuck in during those few precious moments when Seifer wasn't all-powerful and invicible, those rare times when he could glimpse his lover's vulnerability, when he could see past the confident mask to another heart that was just as fragile as his own.

Squall smiled, sliding his hand across Seifer's incredibly toned stomach. Seifer's body was a definate draw as well, but it came in second to his soul. Not too distant a second, though, he had to admit that. Seifer shifted, dropping the arm that had been thrown over his head, wrapping it around Squall's back with perfect familiarity. Seifer rolled onto his side, smiling before his eyes even opened to gaze drowsily at the commander.

"Morning." Seifer's voice was still husky with sleep. "Happy Solstice, babe." He kissed Squall's scar softly the way he did every morning.

Squall squirmed a bit to conform his body to Seifer's new position. "Happy Solstice. And happy birthday." He brushed his lips to Seifer's softly.

"Mmm. That my birthday present?"

"I'm not that cheap."

Seifer chuckled. "I never said it was cheap. Hey, I'm a Solstice baby, I'm used to getting the good old combination gift. So.." He let his hand drift down to Squall's ass. "Is this my birthday present?"

Squall smirked. "Maybe it's part of it. But it's not wrapped like your real present is."

Seifer squeezed a bit. "Just what I always wanted. I don't need it wrapped, it's faster this way."

"You're insatiable." Squall slid his leg up around Seifer's hip.

"You're not complaining for once."

"Stop talking, Seif." Squall grinned, rolling onto his back and pulling Seifer with him. Seifer raised a brow, but found other things to do with his mouth than replying.

Laguna watched Irvine and Kiros while he poured himself a glass of grapefruit juice. "What's that?"

Kiros offered a grin. "Happy Solstice. It's a birthday cake."

Irvine spread more frosting on. "Yeah, today's Seifer's nineteenth. Kiros, don't eat all the frosting."

"I was just making sure it's good all the way through, Squirt."

Laguna blinked. "Wow, he's a Solstice baby?"

Irvine nodded, sneaking a fingerful of frosting himself. "I made his favorite. Killer-Choco-Fudge-Lust with chocolate cream cheese frosting."

Laguna furrowed his brow. "Isn't that a little, um, rich for breakfast?"

"We're gonna have breakfast first." Irvine nodded toward the waffle iron. "Chocolate chip banana waffles with whip cream and chocolate syrup."

"Seifer apparently likes chocolate," explained Kiros.

Laguna nodded. "Let me guess, hot chocolate to drink with it."

Irvine grinned. "With marshmallows."

Laguna scratched his hair. "I don't think I'm going to eat for most of January. How are we going to have room for dinner?"

Irvine blinked. "You'll have room. You better. I ain't fixin' a deep fried turkey and a Galbadian glazed ham for ya ta just look at."

Kiros snickered. "Their metabolisms haven't caught up with them yet. Give them twenty years and they'll all have love handles if Irvine keeps cooking like this."

"Oh, well." Laguna helped himself to a bit of frosting. "Solstice comes but once a year, I guess we can get away with it. Mmm. This is fantastic!"

Irvine waved his spatula. "Save some for the cake! Outa my kitchen, both of ya!"

"Alright, we're going, we're going." Kiros turned Laguna for the door as he dug his finger through the bowl again. "We'll just go get Veddy up."

Laguna looked back over his shoulder. "I got dibs on licking the bowl, okay?"

Seifer finished off Squall's waffle for him as Irvine pushed away from the table to head into the kitchen. Seifer looked over at him. "Where you going, cowboy?"

"Nowhere. Just be patient." Irvine winked over his shoulder as he vanished. Kiros got up and dimmed the lights.

Seifer frowned. "What's going on, Squall?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're no good at lying, babe." Seifer dotted whip cream on Squall's nose. "I hate surprises."

"Don't do that." Squall wiped his face. "Irvine loves them and it's your birthday, so humor him."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense. It's my birthday, so I have to let you two run the.." He trailed off as Irvine walked out with the cake. "Killer-Choco-Fudge-Lust cake?" Seifer grinned, even willing to bear a chorus of Happy Birthday for his favorite dessert. "Okay, okay, enough. You guys are so fucking off key it's pathetic." He leaned forward to blow out the candles.

"What'd ya wish, gorgeous?" Irvine hugged Seifer's shoulders from behind, kissing his ear.

"If I tell it won't come true, cowboy. Besides, wishing is kid stuff."

"But you made one anyway." Squall tickled Seifer as Kiros cut slices for everyone.

"Stop that, I'm not ticklish. And so what if I did? I'm still not telling." Seifer smirked at both of them as he started in on his cake.

"Fine. Don't tell." Squall motioned to Ward, who got up to turn the lights back on before retrieving two packages out of the china hutch, putting them in front of Seifer. "Open your birthday presents."

"Wow, I get birthday presents_ and_ Solstice presents? Or do I just get to open my Solstice presents early?" Seifer picked up one of the packages and shook it.

"You get both." Irvine sat down. "That one's from me."

Seifer raised a brow and tore the wrapping off. "Cool! Black Slash!" He grinned at the cd of his favorite metal band and gave Irvine a kiss that nearly knocked the cowboy out of his chair.

"Great. Guess what I get to listen to all the way home." Squall sighed and slid the other one over to the blond.

"They're a good band. Better than that crap you listen to." Seifer winked to the commander and opened up the other one. "... A gameboy advanced, huh?" A slow smile spread across his face.

"That way we can play head to head." Squall smiled. "If you think you can handle it."

"Bring it on, Commander, I'll kick your ass any time." Seifer gave Squall a kiss. "Thanks, babe."

"If I'd known it was your birthday I'd have gotten you something as well." Laguna propped his chin on his hand.

"No problem, Goonie. You gave me Wasabi, remember?" Seifer held a forkful of cake down under the table. "Sabs? Here kitty kitty."

"Cats don't eat cake." Squall frowned as Wasabi came running, then started eagerly licking the fork off.

"Everything loves Killer-Choco-Fudge-Lust cake, darlin'." Irvine grinned and reached down to pet Wasabi. He drew his hand back quickly when the siamese hissed and retreated between Seifer's feet. "Right, no touchin' the cat."


	8. When Wrapping Paper Flies

Six Men and a Toddler  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 8: When Wrapping Paper Flies

Ward carried Veddy out of the bathroom, the toddler having required major cleaning after his double fisted method of consuming his father's cake. Kiros and Laguna finished stacking all of Veddy's presents in one spot. Laguna sat back on his heels. "Okay, I think that's all of them. Turn him loose, Ward."

The big man grinned and set Veddy down carefully. Seifer pointed to the pile with the hand that wasn't holding the camcorder. "Okay, kid, go get 'em!" Veddy gave a squeal of delight and raced into the pile, knocking it over and sprawling in brightly colored wrapped boxes.

Kiros rasied a brow as Veddy seemed content to think of his presents as blocks and merely chewed on the corner of one. "New tactic. I say we help him out."

"Not you, Irvine." Seifer grabbed the cowboy's belt to keep him from bouncing over to the pile. "You'll forget you're helping him and start playing."

"Thought that was the point." Irvine sat back down with a pout as the three older men fell to helping Veddy get a few packages opened to give him the idea. As soon as it dawned on the little boy that there were goodies inside his blocks, he eagerly started digging tiny fingers into paper and ripping, squealing and giggling so much he was in danger of oxygen deprivation.

Squall pulled the other presents out from under the tree, neatly stacking them in piles for each recipient. "Okay, ready." He paused to look at Veddy's pile, the toddler's presence only indicated by wild rustling under a mountain of torn paper. "He's going to hurt himself."

"You ask me, we could have saved a lot of money and just gotten him the paper." Seifer grinned, panning the camera around. "Give Irvine something before he pisses himself, will you?"

Squall pushed Irvine's pile over to him to stop him from bouncing on the couch in anticipation. "We need something to put the paper in. Don't make a mess." He sighed as Irvine displayed the same thrill with unwrapping as his son, ripping the paper off the first package and tossing it over his shoulder.

"PURPLE RC JEEP!" Irvine tore through the box to get it out, then started a frantic search for batteries as everyone else started opening their presents.

"Guess he likes it." Seifer laughed, setting the camera on the coffee table to run while he opened up his gifts. "Whoa, fucking cool. Gunblader 3."

Squall neatly broke the tape on his first present, then folded the paper. "Well, you need games for your gameboy. This way we can fight and you won't be able to cheat."

"And I'll still kick your ass." Seifer eyed Squall. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Unwrapping my present."

"You planning on wrapping it up again?"

"No."

"Then why are you saving the fucking paper?"

"It's nice paper."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "It's going to take you 'til New Year to get through them at that rate."

"I just don't feel like making a mess."

"You're supposed to make a mess at Solstice."

"I don't."

"Just tear it."

"They're my presents, Seifer, I can open them the way I want to open them!"

"I'll help you out when I'm done with mine." Seifer ripped open another package as Irvine's Jeep off-roaded its way over the rest of his presents. "Cowboy, stop playing and get to the rest of your stuff."

"Let him play." Squall frowned. "You don't always have to tell everyone what to do."

"Yeah, I do. Open the box, dumbass."

Squall glared at Seifer before opening the box up. ".... The collector's edition complete box set of Cowboy Bebop?! And all of the soundtrack cds?!" He looked to Irvine and Seifer with a grin. "How did you two pay for this? Am I going to find unexpected charges on my credit card bill?"

Seifer laughed. "We sold Irvine's body."

"No, we didn't!" Irvine snickered and smacked Seifer's arm. "We skipped trainin' a couple times a week and worked in the paddocks."

Squall raised his brow. "You shoveled rexaur shit to get me this?"

"Yeah, we did." Seifer leaned over to mess up Squall's hair. "So you better damn well like it."

Squall put the box set down, then tackled Seifer in a hug. "Yes! You know I do!" He kissed the blond, then threw himself on Irvine, rolling him to the floor for a similar display of gratitude. "I love you guys."

Seifer sat up, shaking his head. "Shit. Now we're never going to get the tv."

Laguna watched Squall from the corner of his eye as presents continued to be unwrapped. He was starting to feel a bit anxious about his present to his son. It felt like a now or never chance at bridging the gap between them. Maybe he should have gotten him something expensive, but he wasn't out to buy Squall's affection. He chewed his lip, wondering if Squall would think it sappy or sentimental or even just completely inappropriate.

Squall grabbed his last package before Seifer could open it for him. "I've got it, alright?"

"You open presents like you drive. Like an old lady."

"I do not. I'm surprised you didn't destroy half your things going through them like a dragon on crack."

"I got them all open at least."

Irvine interceded, steering his Jeep into Seifer's feet. "He's only got one more ta go, gorgeous. Go ahead and open it, darlin'. Who's it from?"

Squall looked at the tag. ".... Laguna." He blew his hair out of his eyes and turned it over, opening it even more slowly than he did the rest of his presents. He couldn't imagine what his father got him, but it was probably something incredibly stupid. He spent the time while the paper was coming off preparing himself to offer a fake smile and a muttered thanks, but as it fell away from the framed photo he only furrowed his brow in silence.

Laguna got up and walked over to sit down on the couch. "I know it's not much. I just thought you might like it."

Squall studied the picture of a young Laguna, his arm around a woman he knew was his mother, Raine, a three year old Ellone on Laguna's shoulders. Both Laguna and Raine had their left hands raised to show off a pair of wedding rings. "This was taken right before you left?"

Laguna nodded softly. "It's the only complete family picture I had. She must have been about a month pregnant with you in that photo." Laguna scratched his hair. "I didn't have one of just her and Ellone. I know you probably would have liked that better."

Squall traced his finger over Raine's face, the feminine version of his own. Even looking at the camera it was obvious in her eyes how much she loved the man standing at her side. "Not really," he said quietly. "It's a family photo. It's supposed to have a family in it." He looked up at Laguna, a faint hint of a smile on his lips. "Are you really sure you don't want to keep it?"

Laguna took a deep breath and let it out, looking down at his hands. "I can see her in my mind every time I close my eyes. I want you to have it. There should have been lots of famliy photos, but if there's only one, you deserve it."

Squall swallowed, looking back at the photo. "Thanks.. Dad."

Seifer clamped his hand over Irvine's mouth before he could say anything and ruin the fragile magic of the moment, then pulled him onto his lap to whisper in his ear. "Let Squall be, babe. It's time he figured out how wise an idiot his dad can be."

Squall drew his knees to his chest, sipping from his mug of spiced cider as he watched the lights dance on the surface of the swimming pool. He could hear the others still inside, finishing up their dinners, the low mumble of conversation regularly punctuated by outbursts of laughter. He shivered a bit at the chilly breeze of the desert winter night and looked up at the myriad of stars in the clear sky above with a sigh. He'd never been very good at sorting out his feelings, but he couldn't do it at all unless he was alone.

It wasn't like Laguna had changed at all. He was still an airhead, still goofy, still embarrassing. Not that anyone else seemed to find him embarrassing. They found him charming and fun. Maybe it was only family that could make someone feel so humiliated, but that meant Laguna was family. Not just a blood relative, but his father, his dad.

All his life as far back as he could remember, Squall had lived without a father or anyone else in his life. He could remember his older sister Ellone from the orphanage. He had clung to her, devestated when she was adopted without him, and had refused afterwards to let anyone get that close until he met Irvine and fell in love. Things should be complete for him, now. He had Irvine and Seifer, two men he loved and who loved him in return, his soulmate and his protector. So why had it hit him so hard when Laguna made his toast the night before, when he saw how happy it made his father to have family around him? He had heard the need in Laguna's voice, seen in his eyes how he was the fill for it. He wasn't sure which had scared him more, the idea that he was needed or the thought that maybe, just maybe, he needed Laguna as well.

It didn't make sense to need a father. He was eighteen, a hero, the SeeD commander. He could take care of himself. Or at least make a good show of doing it. Irvine was the only one who always saw past the act and knew how vulnerable and mixed up he could be, and Seifer, although with him Squall was never sure if he understood him or was just probing for weaknesses. Still, there was a void even his lovers couldn't fill. He wanted family, a past, someone who knew where he came from and could tell him where to go from here.

Squall hung his head at the confession, even though it was only to himself. Why couldn't he be like Irvine, able to build a family from anyone, happy with his friends and easily slipping into a bond with Kiros like a surrogate son, or even Seifer, strong, independant, needing nobody. But even Seifer had admitted he needed people, needed him. And Seifer had his own surrogate father in Headmaster Cid, turning to him for advice over the years, striving to make Cid proud of him even if he could never follow orders. Squall wondered what it felt like to have someone like that.

Squall tensed slightly as he heard the door open behind him quietly and close again. He lifted his head, but didn't look back. Probably Irvine, come to find out if he was okay. He kept his eyes on the water as he felt the intruder sit down next to him.

"I brought you your jacket. It gets pretty cold here at night." Squall started at the voice, looking over to see Laguna, Squall's black leather jacket in his hand.

"... " Squall stopped himself before he gave his automatic response of 'whatever' and set his mug down to put the jacket on. "Thanks."

Laguna smiled. "I come out here to think, too. Look up at the stars and try to imagine myself home."

"You are home." Squall picked up his mug. "You live here."

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant." Laguna tucked his hair behind his ear. "Home is where the heart is. This is just a residence."

Squall glanced over, his curiosity piqued. "... So where is home?"

"Winhill. With your mother and Ellone. And you, if things hadn't gotten so screwed up. But then, I guess if you'd grown up in a small town in Galbadia you wouldn't have been a hero and the world would be gone now. Or maybe you would have. I think it was your destiny. It's just selfishness on my part, wishing with all my heart that I'd been able to watch you grow up."

"You wouldn't have become president of Esthar, then. You'd have been just some guy who fought monsters."

Laguna shook his head. "I would have been something more important than a president. I would have been a dad."

Squall stared down into his mug. "Yeah, well, Ellone says you can't change the past."

"Nope, you can't." Laguna sighed. "But you can change the future."

"I guess. If you're a dreamer."

Laguna looked over with a bit of a smile. "You've got dreams, Squall. Everyone does."

"Not really." Squall shrugged.

"There must be something that would make you happy."

"I'm happy now." Squall hoped it sounded more convincing than it seemed to him. ".... Laguna?"

"Yeah?"

Squall chewed on his lip. "Are you proud of me?" He couldn't believe how stupid that sounded. He felt crimson sneaking to his face.

Laguna grinned. "I don't have much right to, I didn't contribute much to your upbringing. But the answer is yes, more than words could ever express."

"Because I'm a hero?"

"No." Laguna put his hand on Squall's shoulder. "Because you're you. Because you do everything you can even when you aren't sure of why you're doing it. Because you put your life on the line and don't back down. Because you chose to care even though it meant letting down your guard and opening yourself up to pain. Because you aren't giving up on finding out who you really are, even if it's uncomfortable at times. Because I know in the end you'll find your dream and nothing will stand in your way."

Squall smiled a bit as something like warmth spread across his chest. "You're supposed to say something stupid."

Laguna chuckled. "Sorry, don't mean to disappoint you. I'm sure if I think for a bit I can come up with something truly braindead."

"Um, no, you don't have to." Squall ran his hand through his hair.

"I know I said this before, but I'm really glad you came, Squall."

Squall turned his head to look at the man next to him, someone who had nothing at all in common with him besides some dna, except for maybe a quiet inner courage and the heart of a lion. "... Me too, Dad."

Irvine peeked over Seifer's shoulder as the blond watched the two through the french doors. "Whatcha thinkin', gorgeous?"

Seifer grinned, stroking Wasabi's chin. "Guess birthday wishes do come true."

* * *

[Finished way late, but finished. Now to finish the rewrite of Cupid's Trio 4 and get on with Cupid's Trio 5 before Fuu kicks me in the shins. ;)]


End file.
